Lisa's Past: Such Interesting Memories
by LisaandIvy
Summary: A book of Lisa's adventures before Next Dimension and Worlds Apart. Lisa appears in the forest on Mount Paouz with only a vauge idea of where she is. The 13 year old then finds herself swept up in the preparations for the fore-warned arrival of the Androids in no time, all the while fighting her own demons.
1. To Remember Those Flying Idiots

Lisa sighs as she enters the door that her key creates, leading from her mediocre life as an awkward teenaged girl learning the ways of the world, to the world where she was a literal god-in-training, surrounded by people who she considered her true family.

And what one hell of a family it was.

Lisa was more than proud of the family and world that she had brought together.

As she looks out over the wide expanse of grass where groups of people are wandering or racing, or chilling or even jumping over the edge for a swim down below, the brunette grins. Across the Island, a small group of people are taking off into the air and sparing. With a simple push of her foot against the ground, Lisa floats over to the few standing below and watching the people above.

"Hey guys!" Lisa greets the group with a cheery smile.

"Hey Lisa." Gohan and Goten say as they float up to join Trunks and Ashley in a spar. Vegeta huffs and mutters some form of greeting under his breath. Piccolo nods and Kyira chuckles and smirks. Li nods from where he sits, playing with his yo-yo and entertaining Splashheart who swats at the toy.

Lisa glances to her right and spots Goku stretching on the grass. The wild haired man looks to be enjoying himself so Lisa decides to do as she does best: be a bothersome teenager.

She skips over and throws her arm over Goku's large shoulders. "Heya Goku! How ya doin'!"

He glances at her, then grins. "Oh, hey Lisa!" He stands up and leans back some, sighing. "Haven't seen ya in awhile."

She chuckles and rubs the back of her neck. "Eh, well, school and stuff gets in the way ya know." Goku shrugs.

"If you say so."

"Oh, uh, hey Goku?"

"Hm?" The dark haired man looks down to the brunette who is smiling brightly.

"I don't think I say this much… but.. thanks."

He blinks in surprise and tilts his head curiously. "For what?"

She rubs her forearm, blushing slightly. "Well, I never woulda gotten as far as I have if it hadn't been for you and the others.. I mean, having Ki has saved my ass a lot after all… so… thanks for teaching me in the first place… even if I was a hell of a brat back then.." She laughs and rubs the back of her head.

Goku grins and pats her shoulder. "You gave us Ashley and I think that you still use ki at all is thanks enough."

She scoffs and grins. "Oh, like there's anything else that would be as awesome as ki!"

They both laugh, Lisa elbowing Goku's arm playfully.

"Hey, I haven't been keeping up in my training as much I should. You up for a spar?"

Goku grins eagerly. "I always wanna spar! Between you and Vegeta, I've got alot to keep up with!"

Lisa laughs and grins. "I shoulda figured. Alright, how far you wanna go? 20 or 40?"

"Think you could do 50?" Goku pleads, bouncing from one foot to the other. Lisa smirks.

"Only if you think you can handle get your ass whipped in ten seconds flat!" She boasts. Goku grins, his hair whipping up into the golden shade of the Super Saiyan.

"We'll see about that! I've gotten stronger since our last spar."

"I don't doubt that in the slightest." Lisa clenches her fists, allowing the same golden aura to whip around her, changing her hair to the same golden color as Goku's.

The two walk a good distance away from each other. People from all ends of the floating Island come running, excited to see another round between the two superpowers of the multiverse.

"Say, Lisa?"

"What, you want me to drop back to base form?" Lisa teases.

Goku shakes his head. "What made you bring up thanking me?"

"Hm? Uh.. Well…" she laughs under her breath. "I've just been thinking about how long I've known you and how much I use ki that I figured I owed you at least that much. 'Sides, I've been thinking about the past alot."

"Kick his ass Lisa!" Li calls, but then is immediately overpowered by at least six other people calling for Goku.

"You can do this Dad!" Ashley and Goten cheer, waving.

"C'mon Goku! No mercy!" Sonic shouts to his fellow hero, grinning.

"Yeah! You can do this lil' brother!" Kyira shouts.

"Aw, c'mon you guys!" Lisa pretends to be hurt, holding a hand over her heart. "No love for a poor little girl?"

"Kick his ass!" Sky screams, waving her hands in the air.

"Oh, stop being dramatic Lisa and start this thing!" Sam shouts, shaking her fist in the air.

The two fighters snicker at the mix of cheers among their friends and family.

"You heard her." Lisa says and the two drop into nearly identical fighting poses. The crowd goes silent as they wait for the fight to start.

How long ago had it been for the brown haired demi-goddess that she had met this powerful, yet goofy man and his family? How long ago had it been that she had sparred with him for the first time? ' _It's funny_ ,' she thought as they went at it, trading blows and blasts, being careful not to hit anyone below. ' _I can still remember our first spar. Hell, I even remember the first time I met these crazy dorks!'_ She nearly laughs as she dodges a flurry of punches that she almost couldn't see.

* * *

Lisa yelped as she landed on her bottom in the middle of a clearing in a rather dense forest. "Ow ow ow owwww!" she whined, rubbing her bottom. She glared up at the portal that had dropped her that had started to close. "You could've dropped me a little closer to the ground!" She shook her fist at the portal for a moment after it closed before sighing and slumping her shoulders. "Rag-a-fragging jerk." She grumbled.

The then 13-almost-14-year old sighed as she stood, rubbing her bottom. "Could've at least dropped me near civilization or something." She grumbled and looked around. "Mmmm… Guess I ought to start looking for what world this is." She sighed tiredly and started walking in a random direction.

-15 minutes later-

"Ughhhh, I've been walking forever, there has to be a town or something around here somewhere!" She complained, shoulders slumped over and dirt all over her pant legs. She sighed heavily and looked around.

Just then her stomach growled and she looked sick. "Some food would be good too…"

Lisa glanced around once more, just for her eyes to land on an apple hanging in the lower branches of a rather tall tree. The girl was almost drooling. "That looks great…. but why's it gotta be so high up?!" She groaned and reached up, her fingers just missing the lowest branch of the tree.

"Nnnhhhh, maybe…." She took a few steps back, looked at the tree, then took several more steps back. "Well… best option, I get in the tree and get the apple. Worst option…" She gulped. "I get in the tree and get stuck… God, I hate heights.."

Without giving herself any more time to worry, Lisa sprinted forward and up the trunk of the tree, latching onto the branch from before with both hands.

Great. Now she was dangling from the branch like a moron.

"Keep it together Lisa, you can do this." She grunted, trying to find something to kick off of on the trunk. She glanced down and nearly let go, instead opting to cling tighter. It wasn't a super far drop, but it was enough to unnerve her. "Fuck trees, fuck heights." She grumbled, turning back to the branch.

She quickly spotted a branch to her right that she could possibly get her leg up on if she could kick high enough. Deciding that trying to swing her leg up would be better than just dangling like an idiot, she started swinging her legs side to side until she could swing them high enough to catch one heel on the branch she was focused on.

Lisa was breathing a little heavily as she struggled to get her other foot up while trying to pull herself up the branch she was dangling from.

After a few minutes of struggling and grunting angrily under her breath, the brunette finally pulled herself onto the branch and flopped onto her back, nearly heaving.

"Fuck… you… you… god damned… tree…" She sighed and lay there for a moment before sitting up and grabbing the apple she'd struggled up the tree for in the first place. "At least it's food." She hummed and took a bite, shifting so she could sit with her back to the trunk.

She closed her eyes, chewing happily, glad to have something going for her.

Suddenly, she had the distinct feeling she was being watched and that made her crack one eye open.

Standing in front of the branch she was sitting on, which she was damn sure was at least 8 feet off the ground, was a man with spiky black hair and rather large brown eyes that were staring at her curiously.

Lisa's eyes widened, stopping mid chew to stare back at the man.

After a moment, she screamed and threw the apple, hitting him square in the face. He yelped in surprise and rubbed his face as Lisa drew her legs to her chest and grabbed another apple, chucking it as well.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched and tried to climb higher.

"Ow! Hey, calm down for a second!" He shouted, rubbing his nose which was turning as red as the apple, and reached out towards her.

"NO, GET AWAY- AHH!" She screeched in terror as she lost her footing and started to fall.

The man moved to catch her when she locked her legs down around the branch, managing instead to swing upside down for a moment, eyes shut tight. He sighed in relief when a boy with black hair even spikier than the man's walked over and looked Lisa in the face.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Lisa cracked an eye open and feebly smiled. "Been better." She squeaked.

The man floated down from where he had been and walked over. "Didja have to throw that apple at me? It really hurt."

"Then don't sneak up on people." She pouted, glaring at him as best she could.

The boy snickered as the man pouted childishly.

"We were out training when we noticed you out here all by yourself. Are you lost?"

Lisa turned her attention back to the boy, who smiled curiously. She sighed and crossed her arms behind her head. "You could say that I suppose. I did get dropped out in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh?" The boy looked unhappy and a bit worried. "Well, you can come back home with us and we can get you home from there."

Lisa sighed and looked at the ground, which was up from her perspective. "I doubt it, I'm not from around here."

"Do you live in the city?"

"Nope."

"Well.. where are you from?"

"Well, going off my last experience, an alternate reality from this one."

"W..what?"

She glanced back up at where both males were staring at her in confusion. "An alternate reality. You know, different dimension, a separate universe?"

"How did you end up here?!" The boy yelped when the man nearly pushed him back, looking excited.

"Are there really strong people where you're from?!"

She frowned and tapped her chin. "Well, compared to me, yeah, but I am just a 13 year old girl, so that's alot of people."

The man looked unsure of how to respond as the boy shoved the man back. "Well, either way, I'm Gohan and this is my dad Goku."

"You both have really weird hair, have you ever been told that? Also, I think I'm going to fall now."

Before either of them could respond, her legs lost grip and she fell to the ground. "Ow ow ow ow owww!" She whined, rubbing the back of her head with both hands, tears pricking in her eyes. "I hate trees!" She grumbled, sitting up.

"Then don't climb them without knowing how to get down!" Gohan scolded, helping pull Lisa to her feet. She huffed and rubbed her head.

"You try being lost in another universe and then we'll talk about my survival tactics." Gohan sighed as she stood up, being something about three inches taller than him. "Oh, uh.. s-sorry for hitting you with the apple." She suddenly became shy, getting red in the face and ducking her head.

Goku blinked for a moment before realizing she was talking to him. "Oh? It's alright, I've been hit with worse." He laughed as Gohan rolled his eyes, smiling as well. Lisa sighed in relief.

"Not sure if that's a good thing, but alright." She chuckled. "Uh, so… do you live far? Cause I'm not exactly an active person."

"It's not that far." Goku grins. "We can fly there in no time at all."

"Fly? Like… in an airplane?" She paled a little at the thought.

Gohan shook his head. "No, of course not!" She sighed in relief again.

"We fly ourselves!" Goku started to hover. Lisa paled again and fainted, sending both males into a panic.

-bip-

After the short scare, Gohan was carrying Lisa as they all flew back towards the boys' home, Lisa scared half to death so they flew slow and close to the treetops. Lisa was clinging to the younger boy with eyes squeezed shut and face half buried in her arms.

"I hate heights, I hate heights, I hate heights." She mumbled over and over, leading Gohan to believe she was actually _afraid_ of heights and made him wonder how on Earth she had survived this far in her life without getting off the ground.

When they finally landed in the backyard, Lisa nearly flung herself to the ground and swore to God above that she'd never fly again. Of course, she then clapped both hands over her mouth.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to- crap- I mean, shit, uh- Ah!" She curled into a ball, face turning red from embarrassment and nearly shaking, anticipating someone to get mad for the string of curse words that had just exited her mouth.

"Are.. are you alright?" Goku asked, both he and Gohan confused by what had just occurred.

"GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Came a shout that Lisa yelped in response to, jumping back in surprise.

A woman with black hair pulled into a bun stormed over, wielding a terrifyingly large ladle.

Gohan hurried towards Lisa, leaving Goku to face the rather peeved woman alone. "Uh, hey Chi-Chi. Uh, we were just-"

"Who is this?!" She pointed to the surprised girl sitting on the ground.

"Uh…" Goku blanked, realizing they'd never asked for her name.

"L-lisa, m-m-ma'am." Lisa stuttered as Gohan, once again, pulled her to her feet. "L-lisa Green."

Chi-Chi frowned at Goku, the large man holding up his hands in a futile attempt to block the ladle if she decided to thrown it. She sighed and turned to Lisa. "What are you doing out here, Lisa?"

"I got dumped by the God of the Multiverse in the middle of nowhere because he has nothing better to do than drop me in random universes and have me run around like an idiot." She glanced away from all three, blushing as she realized out outlandish and unreal that had sounded. "I… I'm kinda stuck in this universe until I do whatever it is he wants me to do."

"Oh.. well, stranger things have happened around here." Chi-Chi sighs and smiles. "You're welcome to stay with us if you'd like."

Lisa smiled and giggled. "I'd love to."

' _Now if I just knew what world this was!' *_

* * *

*At this point, Lisa/I hadn't seen past the Vegeta saga in Dragon Ball Z Kai so she wouldn't recognize what was happening or most of who these people were as she had only seen little bits and wasn't head-over-heels for the series yet.

Since this is already really long for my usual one-shots, I'm going to make several short bits of Lisa living amongst the Son family. If you can't quite tell, (which I won't assume you can, this is all very vague) Lisa has arrived a year after Mirai Trunks left after warning the Z-Fighters about the Androids. As she's 13-almost-14 now, she'll be about 15, going-on 16, when the androids arrive.

For Lisa, she's been a multiversal demigod for about a year now. Her "past experience" is visiting the Sonic universe several times, so expect some usage of powers from that world. I may make this an on-going thing, me writing short stories or one-shots about Lisa's past before TND and WA.


	2. You Want HER To Fight?

Lisa could only watch in awe as Goku and Gohan tore into the huge pile of food Chi-Chi had set out for lunch.

She'd been accepted into the home no less than 20 minutes ago and she had already felt quite comfortable…. until food had gotten involved.

Thankfully, Chi-Chi had been smart enough to set aside two plates worth of food for Lisa and herself. It may have come from experience, but Lisa thought Chi-Chi was amazing because of it.

The meal was… interesting to say the least. The food was gone as quickly as it had been set out, Lisa having to threaten to stab Goku with her fork when he kept trying to snatch some leftovers from her plate.

Then, as abruptly as the two boys had appeared in front of her something close to half an hour ago, they left to go do their training. Lisa opted to help Chi-Chi around the house, all the while, questioning just why this world felt vaguely familiar.

' _Maybe if I see them spar I'll recognize the style? Or maybe they have some interesting move that'll kickstart my memory. Maybe there's some kind of item in the house I'll remember…'_

It was definitely bothering her to no end. It was on the tip of her tongue…

-later that day-

It was fine, today was quiet and peaceful.

Well, it WAS!

Lisa screeched in terror as the whole house seemed to quake witch ko the force of some huge explosion. "CHI-CHI!" She screamed, darting downstairs, trying to grab onto walls when she stumbled. "CHI-CHI, IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!"

"Calm down dear!" The older woman said as she held several pots and vases in place until the quake passed. "That's just the boys."

"WHAT?!" Lisa nearly shivered in fear when she realized that Chi-Chi was being quite serious. "H-how?! That felt like a freaking bomb going off!"

Chi-Chi sighed and returned to cleaning the windows. "It's alright Lisa. The boys have all sorts of surprises in them."

Lisa sighed and leaned against the counter. "Well, they can fly, so I suppose I shouldn't be so.. surprised…" Her brow furrowed and her bottom lip jutted out in thought.

' _Flying… explosions… weird hair, weird names, weirdly rounded buildings….'_

"Eh?.. waitaminute…. YEEE-AHHHH!" The brunette screeched again and jumped away from the wall. "HOW COULD I BE SO DUMB?!"

Chi-Chi squeaked in surprise at Lisa's sudden outburst, the younger girl jumping into a nearly hysterical panic.

"HOW COULD I HAVE NOT NOTICED WITH HAIR LIKE THAT?! THE NAMES SHOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH TO MAKE ME REMEMBER! GOD, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" She ran her hands frantically through her hair. "HOW COULD I NOT HAVE REMEMBERED?! AHHH, STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Lisa smacked her forehead to the wall and sighed. "Man, I can't believe I was that much of an idiot that I could forget a world like this." She laughed half-heartedly. "Man, this'll be one for the books alright. "Lisa forgot the existence of a world". Yeah, that'll be fun to tell the others about… God, Sonic's gonna laugh at me for days…"

Chi-Chi blinked in confusion at Lisa standing with her forehead to the wall, groaning unhappily. "Uh.. Lisa? What.."

The girl sighed before turning around with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, that was probably a little crazy looking, but I swear I can explain."

"I should hope. I thought you had lost your mind."

Lisa sighed and sat at the table. "It's… kind of alot…"

"We do have all day, dear." The older of the two sat across the table and folded her hands, smiling softly. "You seem to have a bit on your mind."

Lisa sighed tiredly and nodded. "Yeah… I.. guess I should start from the beginning?"

"That would be the best place." Chi-Chi smiled patiently as Lisa ran both hands over her head, looking more than a little stressed.

"Uh… well… awhile ago, I.. can't even remember exactly how long ago it was but… my little sister and I got accepted into this weird school where we were given these weird powers.." To demonstrate, Lisa snapped and presented Chi-Chi with a small wooden toy. "I.. haven't completely gotten the hang of it yet, but I can make anything I want appear just like that." Lisa smiled weakly at Chi-Chi's surprise. "So, yeah.. we also both got this ability to travel to different dimensions from our own at will, like this one. Uhm, the world I was in before this one is a television show commonly thought to be for little kids in my home world and, uh.. well… so is this world.. well, not the 'for kids' part… Which is why I didn't realize at first cause I'd only seen a few episodes prior to showing up here and I didn't expect my stupid boss to just throw me in here without a freaking thought! And NOW I can't get home until I do whatever it is he wants me to DO!" She said, growing increasingly more angry as she spoke.

Chi-Chi listened in surprise to the strange, but interesting story. Lisa seemed to be, for the most part, just an unsure, but easy-going girl who got dealt a strange lot that she was doing her best to deal with. Didn't sound much better than what Gohan was dealing with now.

"Lisa, I think keeping you cooped up in the house with me won't do you much good so… why don't you go see what you can learn from the boys? I think it might be what you need." Chi-Chi stood up and smiled. "I think they could use a woman's touch out there, but I haven't been in a fight since before Goku and I got married." She sighed dreamily, seemingly fading into her own memories.

Lisa giggled and leaned back a bit in her chair. "Sure, I've been told I'm a fast learner by the speed demon himself before… I'm not quite sure how well I'll be keeping up though… OH!" Lisa jumped to her feet. "What was the name of the last big bad guy you guys had to deal with?"

Chi-Chi blinked as she tried to remember. "An alien named… Frieza, I believe. A boy from the future came and defeated him and now the boys are training to defeat these androids the boy told them was going to appear in about two years time."

Lisa nodded and opened the back door. "Frieza huh? Well, I haven't seen this far so this'll be new territory! I'm kinda excited! Thank you again for everything Chi-Chi! I'll see you later!" With that, the girl dashed out the back.

Chi-Chi nodded and turned back to cleaning when she heard a strange zipping noise. When she glanced out the back door, she only saw a faint streak of brown and green disappear into the woods.

-bip-

Lisa grinned as she ran through the woods in hedgehog form, enjoying the feeling of the wind whistling through her quills. She was close to three feet tall now, with the typical mobian appearance of a hedgehog, just with brown fur and her usual style of clothes.

Ever since she'd gotten back from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, as she had no idea what else to call it, she'd been able to shift between this form and her own normal body. She counted it as part of the "living a fangirl's dream" bit of her insane adventure.

"Haaah!" Her ears stood on end as she caught wind of one of the boys shouting. She wasn't far now. She skidded to a stop as she got to the edge of the woods, shifting back into her human form, so as not to freak the two boys out.

Only, when she looked up, there were three people up in the sky, fighting at a speed she found herself envious of. "Wow, that idiot really has been rubbing off on me." She grumbled in an un-amused tone.

The smaller of the three figures came flying down and landed in front of Lisa with an exhausted huff. "H-hey Lisa. What- whew- what're you doing out here?"

"Your mom said I ought to come out here and see if you guys would teach me how to fight or something since I'm probably gonna have to tag along when you go do your superhero stuff in a few years time." She looked proud in having more-or-less remembered why she'd come so far out.

Gohan looked more surprised. "My mom told you to come out here and spar with us?"

Lisa laughed. "Yeah, surprised me too! She didn't strike me as being someone into that kinda thing."

Gohan sighed and shook his head. "Well.. I guess we could try. Hang on a second."

Lisa nodded and Gohan flew up to where Goku and a man who looked to have green skin were going at it. They stopped as the boy approached and listened to him speak, complete with small hand gestures that suggest something along the lines of ' _dead if we don't'_ , which Lisa snickered at Goku's slightly panicked reaction.

The three floated down and Lisa hopped back a few steps, both hands behind her back as she smiled. "Chi-Chi really told you to come spar with us?" Goku asked, just as surprised as Gohan had been, if not moreso.

Lisa nodded. "Ye-up! I told her why, but the short version is that I'm sort of able to travel between different dimensions and the only way I'm going to be able to go home is if I do the thing that the guy who sent me here wants me to do, whatever that may be."

Goku tried to make sense of the words, while Gohan and Piccolo nodded, letting the strange explanation slide.

Lisa smiled excitedly. "So, how the heck is this going to work?"

"Could always do what I did with Gohan." Piccolo smirked. Gohan's eyes widened and he shakes his head quickly.

"No way! Mom'll have a fit!"

"We'll just train her the old fashioned way!" Goku said, putting both hands on his sides. "We'll see how much she knows and work our way from there!"

"Uhm…" Lisa pursed her lips and puffed her cheeks slightly. "Wait, yeah, I'm confused. Are we still talking about me because I have no idea what anyone's talking about anymore?"

"Gohan, you and Piccolo keep sparring, I'll see what we've got so far." Goku said, smiling. Lisa pouted, feeling brushed off. The two nod and take off back into the air, continuing the spar from before.

Lisa looked up in awe at the two as Goku turned back to her. "Alrighty Lisa. Let's see what you've got!"

She blinked and turned her gaze back to the man before her. "Wha-? H-how?"

Goku grinned and shrugged. "Try and hit me. Give it all ya got!"

Lisa felt her face flush as she rubbed her forearm, suddenly feeling conscious about her stick-girl figure. She had hardly even started puberty! "O-okay, but don't be too disappointed in how weak it is. I'm not exactly active…"

Goku frowned at how quickly the girl had changed from happy and excited to unsure and nervous. "I'm just trying to see where you're at so we can figure out how to go about training you. There's nothing to disappoint."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "A-alright, I'll try." She shifted one foot back a little and turned her body, lifting both shaking arms. Goku could already tell she was leaving herself very open in that position and wondered if she'd ever been in a fight before.

"Hnn." Lisa could feel her body shaking from sheer nerve. What if she completely missed? Would Goku decided she wasn't worth training? What was she supposed to do then?! She couldn't even offer knowledge of what was to come or anything else that would be remotely useful! She was just a pathetic human girl in over her head!

Well, encouragement wasn't working. "Lisa!" Goku snapped and Lisa squeaked, jumping back in fear. "Stop hesitating! Just hit me!"

Despite her legs still shaking, Lisa grit her teeth and threw her fist forward as hard as she could. ' _I am not going to mess this up too! Let me do this right, if nothing else!'_

Goku crossed both arms in front of his chest and was surprised by the fact that he felt the punch, let alone by the fact that it actually _hurt_. He felt his feet dig into the ground, enough that his heels broke the dirt. He looked up at the girl.

Lisa felt her arms quaking from the force that had just been pushed through them, her breathing heavier than it had been. Her eyes were wide as she realized she had actually _hit him_. Not only that, but she, stick-girl Lisa who couldn't ride her bike down the street without being exhausted, had _moved Goku with a punch._

She squeaked and jumped back, swinging her arms in front of her is fear. "Oh.. Oh my god! Oh god, I'm sorry, I- wait. No, I mean, oh, oh god, I-uh, oh jeez!" Lisa buried her face in her hands, shaking.

Goku, unsure of the reaction, couldn't help but grin. "No, no it's okay! That was great!"

She spread her fingers and peeked at him, still looking rather afraid. "R-really? A-are you s-sure?"

Goku smiled and nodded, patting her shoulder. "You've got a lot of power in you, you just need to get it all out. I bet you'll be one heck of a fighter in no time!"

Lisa lowered her hands, looking at Goku suspiciously. "You mean it?"

Goku laughed and grinned. "Absolutely! Now, your form could use some work though but I bet we can fix that no problem!"

-bip-

It didn't take long for Lisa to get the hang of a more shielded stance, staying true to her word about being a fast learner.

"So you've never ever been in a real fight?" Goku asked as they sat on the grass, trying to understand just how much work he had ahead of him before she could join them in their regular spars.

"Well, I actually have been in a few fights before, but not with martial arts." Lisa ran one hand through her hair, already a bit embarrassed by how this would sound. "In the world I was in before this, I had naturally given abilities that I could use. It was kinda like my whole body was a weapon."

"Think you can show me? Maybe we can use that as part of your style." Lisa frowned up at him.

"My what?"

"Your fighting style. How your attacks and strategy work together."

Lisa tapped her chin and thought about it for a moment. "I.. guess I could try, but you can't freak out."

Goku laughed. "I don't think anything surprises me anymore."

"Well, that's about to change." The brunette mumbled as she stood. "Okay, here goes."

With nothing less than a flick of her wrist, Lisa's body quickly and easily changed, shrinking down and sprouting five points from the back of her head that flopped back down to look more like her hair. Somehow, her clothes shifted to, staying proportional to her body.

"Uh.. surprise?" Lisa smiled awkwardly, now having to look even higher to see Goku's surprised face as he stood.

"How did you do that?!" He almost looked excited. He definitely sounded excited.

"The world I was in before changed me to better fit in, so I became… well, this." She smiled happily, glad he was taking this so well. "I can run faster, jump higher and do things my human body never could."

"That's amazing! What all can you do?" Goku grinned, nearly bouncing with excitement.

Lisa giggled. "Well, I can kinda cheat this, but in the other world, they had these special items that could grant people- er, well, mobians, as they're called- different powers and abilities. Since I am, in essence, a god in training, I can attain those same powers by gathering the energy the items give off from my surroundings."

With that, her quills stood on end and a gold-ish aura flared to life, her once light brown fur turning gold and her green eyes fading to a bright red.

"I can fly like this, but probably not as fast as you guys can." Goku, however, was nearly ecstatic. This meant she might be able to spar with them sooner than he thought!

"Well, let's see what you've got then!" She giggled and nodded.

"Alright, but I have to warn you, I can't exactly control my power output in this form so I won't be able to hold back well."

"Well, then this'll be interesting!" Lisa couldn't help but roll her eyes at Goku's reaction. Somehow, it wasn't really surprising.

* * *

 _Okay, so Lisa, being 13, is extremely unstable emotionally, as you can tell from the abrupt and almost inappropriate mood changes. When I was 13, I was super shy and nervous, though I had moments of being outgoing as hell. Lisa suffers from this just as heavily. The only real difference between us now is that she has had tons of time to get it under control and has had lots of people to encourage and help her, while I'm still slow going on that point._

 _Lisa has this almost desperate need to win people's approval and is terrified of being powerless to do something (ex: her fear of Goku deciding not to teach her should she miss a punch or hit weakly and, in turn, not be able to help when they go to fight the androids). I, on the other hand, am used to it and usually don't care too much given the choice. However, in situations like this, I would most definitely be worried over winning a teacher or mentor's approval._

 _This whole shot series will definitely avoid a whole lot of detail in things like the opening scene. Parts that are more important will be given more detail, such as fight scenes or instances of Lisa being very emotionally vulnerable or other such important moments. Otherwise, abridged, short, and more of an overview than anything. I may one day put a full length DBZ story or some other thing that might put more detail to situations like the ones described above, but for the most part, this will be a very "no downtime" story._


	3. Making Progress, A Surprising New Form

Goku winced as he held back the razor sharp hedgehog spinning at him. She was definitely strong in this form through the raw skills the form gave her. In fact, she did seem more comfortable in using this form to fight, super or no.

But that didn't help him much since he intended to teach her to use martial arts and not flashy tricks like this, despite how effective they were. Well, he could at least admire how well she used these natural abilities.

Lisa kicked off Goku's arm and used the momentum to jump back. The moment her feet hit the dirt, she took off in a circle around him, leaving Goku to spin around, trying to keep her in his eyesight. Lisa grit her teeth. At this moment, she was buying time, trying to decide how she knock Goku on his back. That was what they had agreed on: If she could knock him down while using her hedgehog form's abilities, then they'd start her martial arts training. She had the slight hope that Gohan and Piccolo would join in at that point. One-on-one training didn't feel right.

Goku, finally figuring out what she was doing, flew forward and tried to catch the teen off guard. Unfortunately, she was so focused on the fight that she jumped over him. Goku noted the fact that there was no way a normal human could jump that high so she wasn't lying about that either. As he spun around, Lisa pushed off the ground and at Goku, pulling one hand clenched in a fist back.

Goku had barely enough time to put his arms up when she threw her fist forward with enough force to kick up one heck of a wind and push Goku back at least 3 inches. Well, from her guess, but that wasn't a big issue right now.

Goku grit his teeth and pushed both arms forward, shoving Lisa back who yelled in surprise as she went tumbling. The Saiyan sighed and waited for the girl to pick herself back up and spit out some dirt.

He had to pull back an awful lot since she was physically way more fragile than anyone he'd ever sparred with and it wasn't quite as much fun as it could be if he was allowed to use his usual amount of power. But he was determined to get her to that level no matter how long it would take. If his hunch was right, she had the potential to become as strong as him if she kept at this for a few years. Not in time to fight the androids, but eventually.

Lisa huffed as she collected herself, determined not to get upset over how hard this was getting. He was learning how to read her movements and that meant she had to start surprising him again and the only way that was gonna happen was if she started acting more sporadically. She wasn't quite happy about that, but she was determined to knock him flat on his back before dinner. She might not have the raw power like this but maybe...

The teen took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on what she wanted to happen. ' _Come on, come on, draw it out from within, call on that latent energy aaaannnddd-'_ With a burst of wind that made her hair/quills stand on end, the golden aura from before exploded to life in a violent manner, her fur acting as if the golden color was being poured into her and her eyes flashed straight into a bright red.

Goku was a little surprised by how different the transformation was than the last time. The only reason she hadn't been using it before was her worry that she might not be able to control it and Goku had humored her, but now it seemed she was getting either serious or desperate. He wasn't sure which was a better option.

"Now let's see how you do." Lisa smirked and went to the stance she and Goku had worked out earlier.

Goku grinned and slid into his own stance. Perhaps she did know some martial arts and just didn't realize it…

Lisa held one hand up and several small circles of white energy appeared behind her and stretched into vaguely spear shaped figures.

"Dodge this! Chaos Spear!"

She threw her arm forward and the dozen or so spears flew forward. Goku chuckled and jumped back, the spears lodging into the ground.

"Don't tell me that's all you got!" Goku looked back to where Lisa had been, surprised that she wasn't still there.

"You wish!" She laughed, appearing behind him. "Chaos Control! Chaos Blast!"

A sphere of pure white energy burst forth, throwing the more experienced, but stunned, fighter to the ground with a huge *boom*.

Lisa took a deep breath as she landed, the golden aura and all the colorings that came with it vanishing like a candle in the wind. She sighed and dropped to her knees, changing back to human form.

"He-heh. I win." She plopped backwards and laughed breathily. "Now you _gotta_ teach me."

Goku sputtered as he pulled himself out of the dirt. He honestly hadn't expected her to suddenly move _that_ fast! That super form definitely gave one heck of an advantage over his base form. Now he was gonna see if that energy traded over to the human form as well. He hoped. She'd make a formidable foe to even Vegeta.

"DAD! LISA! MOM SAYS DINNER'S DONE!" Gohan shouts from above, waving his arms and legs excitedly. "IF YOU DON'T HURRY, YOU DON'T GET DESSERT AND MOM MADE PIE!"

"Race you there!" Lisa laughs, changing back into a hedgehog and taking off.

"Hey!" Goku complains, taking off into the air after Gohan, who's already bolted off as well. Piccolo shakes his head, muttering something about Saiyan hunger becoming a disease before flying off in the opposite direction.

-bip-

Again, dinner was another spectacle. This time, though, Lisa ate almost half as much as Gohan and Goku, surprising Chi-Chi but she took it to mean they had a good day.

"Lisa, you said you're…"

The brown haired girl swallowed a mouthful of chicken and rice. "13. I'll be 14 around Christmas time."

"What grade are you in?" Chi-Chi ate some rice.

Lisa frowned as she set down her fork, having no skill in using chopsticks. "I just started middle school so that's… 5,6.. 7th grade. What for?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "You wouldn't happen to want to maybe tutor Gohan when you get breaks between spars, would you?"

Gohan nearly choked as Lisa blinked. "Uh, well, I don't know how good a teacher I'd be but… wait, how old is he? Nothing on you guys, but he looks about.. 8 or 9, I guess."

"I'm only 7." Gohan says, looking a bit confused.

"Well, there's an ode to how bad I am at judging things." Lisa chuckled.

"Like that tree you climbed?" Gohan smirked as he chuckled under his breath. Lisa frowned and glared at him.

"Don't sass me boy! I'll have you know I can see in the dark!"

"... so?"

"Do you want ice in your bed tomorrow morning?"

"You wouldn't!"

Lisa grinned cheekily at the appalled boy.

"Lisa, don't even think about that if you want to stay the night." Chi-Chi responded, sipping from her drink.

Lisa shot Gohan a dirty look before huffing and eating, Gohan grinning.

-Several Days Later-

"Hah!" Lisa threw several punches, Goku blocking them easily.

At this point, she'd come quite far for such a short time. She'd already gotten most of the basics down. The only issue Goku could really find until she had her own style down was getting enough strength to back up her attacks and maybe start on ki.

While Goku held a positive outlook on Lisa's training, the girl herself was still unsure . How would she know if she was doing any better? How would she be able to tell? She certainly didn't feel as though she was making as much progress as Goku and Gohan were convinced she was making.

"Eep!" Lisa squeaked and jumped back to avoid a swing, Goku moving after and continuing to try to hit the evasive girl. She continued to avoiding by ducking and jumping back, Goku continuing his forward assault, hardly giving the girl a chance to gather her bearings.

Goku was still holding back and it was starting to bother Lisa. These Androids were due in two years time, which meant she needed to be on a higher level soon. She needed to be on _their_ level. Lisa wasn't about to be a damsel in distress in the middle of the damn fight!

The brunette jumped back and held her hand up, breathing heavy. "Goku… hang on a sec." The man stopped and crossed his arms.

"Something up? Wanna take a break?"

She shook her head. "No, I… I want you to come at me with the strength you use when you spar with Gohan."

"What?! You're not ready to go that far yet-"

"I know." She took a deep breath. "I want to see how far I've gotten and how far I've got to go. I want to be ready to help when you fight the androids so I need to be at that level soon. Hopefully sometime this year if I really go at it… well, probably not, but I want to try." She tensed, watching him with determination in her eyes. "I don't want to keep holding you back from getting where you need to be when they get here and if I can get stronger faster, the better we'll all be in the long run!"

Goku tapped his chin for a moment. She.. did seem pretty serious but he didn't want to hurt her too badly. They didn't have any senzu beans around right now and if she got put out of commission, she wouldn't make any progress.

"Alright, but only for a little while."

"Dad you can't be serious!" Gohan jumped to his feet, dropping some math he had been doing. "She's not-"

"She knows what she's getting into and I'll be careful, so don't worry so much son." Goku smiled at his son.

Lisa grinned and slid into her stance. She wasn't about to be useless in this world. Lisa Naomi Green was many things, but she wasn't about to add damsel-in-distress to the list anytime soon, and sure as hell not coward.

Goku took a deep breath and adopted his own fighting stance. "You ready?"

Lisa couldn't help the ping of fear that suddenly thumped in her chest. She was about to get her ass handed to her on a golden platter. Well, she wasn't going down without putting up some resistance! The determined demigod nodded. "Yeah, let's see what I got…" She whispered to herself.

Goku flew forward without a moment's hesitation. Lisa couldn't even think to put up a defense when his fist hit her square in the chest, sending her flying. With a cough, she squeezed her eyes shut and flared up a golden aura, stopping in midair. She opened red eyes and flew back at him. Goku met her halfway, both throwing punches that hit each other, releasing a shockwave. Lisa grit her teeth, realizing that Goku was hardly trying to keep her back. She growled and her aura flared even more. She kicked off his stomach, earning a cough from the bigger man who hadn't expected the move. The girl back-flipped away, wincing.

She hadn't realized he had been holding back so much.

He hadn't realized she had made so much progress.

Goku flew forward and she flew backwards, trying to gain some of her bearings. She had no long distance attacks she could throw… wait a minute.

Lisa dropped to the ground and picked up a rock. Just like an apple she supposed.

Goku yelped as he avoided the rock. "Hey, this is a fight!" He shouted, only to get nailed in the forehead with another rock.

"I've always been told to fight in ways people don't expect, so if it means being a little underhanded sometimes, consider it part of my style!" She shouted, throwing Goku's words from her first day right back at him. She nearly laughed at how off-guard he was by the sudden change, deciding to throw another rock instead.

This time, Goku avoided it and continued back on his original plan. Lisa jumped back, barely avoiding another punch. Now she had a plan: Keep throwing Goku for a loop. It might not fit his or anyone else's idea of fighting with honor or whatever, but it worked until she had enough strength to be a decent fighter.

She continued flying backwards, still not even noticing her strange half-transformation and left Goku thinking she had intended it. She leaned back, got a handful of dirt, and threw it in his face. Goku sputtered in surprise, trying to wipe the dirt away, and Lisa delivered a kick that literally threw Goku backwards and up. He stopped in mid-air, rubbing his chin and shaking dirt from his hair. With a mischievous grin, the girl flew up after him and prepared to hit him again, only to punch thin air and a fading after-image.

"Shit." She hissed, hoping she hadn't lost her momentary upper hand when Goku reappeared behind her and sent her flying with a swift side kick. She cried out and crashed into a tree before falling to the ground.

Goku floated down in front of her. "Alright, I think that's enoug-"

Lisa got back to her feet and kicked the taller man in his gut. He doubled over, his eyes nearly bulging. The teen was still breathing heavily as she jumped away from the tree and bounced on her heels.

" 'm not done yet!" She shot at him, wiping her arm across her mouth. "I *huff* can still fight!" Despite how banged up she looked and felt, she felt close to actually breaking through a power block, like she might get more through this than what they had been doing.

Goku stood, still holding an arm over his stomach. "Lisa-"

"I can do this dammit!" She snapped, then immediately looked horrified with herself. "I-I mean, uh, I-I didn't..." She quickly shook her head and put back on her determined outlook. "I want to get stronger and I feel like I've gotten farther like this than what we were doing before!"

"How are you still holding that?" Gohan called curiously, having followed after the fighters who had gone completely across the clearing they'd been in.

"Holding what?!" She called, frowning at Gohan with a smudge of a pout a being interrupted.

The boy frowned and pointed to her hair. "That weird super form you have right now. You've had it up since the spar started!"

She blinked and glanced down. "AHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" She jumped back with a surprised yelp. "WAIT HAVE I BEEN-" She put a hand on her face, eyes wide in awe. "What color are my eyes!" She turned to Goku, looking half-hopeful, half-terrified.

"Red?" He replied confusedly.

"Waitwaitwaitwait, I've been in my hedgehog super form, WHILE BEING HUMAN?!" Her eyes were wide as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Goku asked, concerned and confused by the whole situation.

I… I have no idea!" The aura dropped and she returned to normal, still looking stressed.

"Well, it's gone now so I guess you'll have to figure it out later." Gohan pouted, having wanted to spar Lisa himself.

Lisa dropped to her knees with a puff of a breath. "W-wow… I.. I don't even know what… Holy shit…"

-a few weeks later-

The day had gone well for the trio from the Son house: Lisa had finally gotten a grip on Ki earlier in the week and they had spent the rest of the week teaching her how to fly. The biggest obstacle they were having was getting her comfortable enough to get more than two feet off the ground, her ungodly fear of heights, which she insisted was actually a fear of falling, holding the whole lesson back.

Now that it was the middle of the night, the others sleeping soundly upstairs, the brunette wandered outside, intent on trying to get a grip on her fear faster.

Lisa sighed as she walked through the woods and away from the house. Something was making her butt itch and no matter how much she tried to ignore it, it throbbed into a growing pain. She huffed and crossed her arms, glancing up at the sky. The moon was full and glowing. For a moment she stared at it, admiring how quiet it was out and how many stars she could see when her whole body tensed. Every muscle started to pulse and she felt everything start to shift.

Goku felt himself sit up before he was even really awake. Something didn't feel right.

"ROOOAAARR!" The noise was too close to the house for his taste and it hadn't sounded like any animal he knew. So, being the man he was, decided to investigate.

Slipping out quietly, so as not to wake his wife, the wild haired saiyan pulled on some pants so he wouldn't be running around in boxers and hurried outside.

He was surprised to see Gohan already up and looking out in horror. "Uh… D-dad?"

Goku walked out and looked where his son was now pointing, only for his jaw to drop.

A Great Ape was raging through the forest, swinging things around and roaring loudly while stomping its feet.

"What the heck?! Did Vegeta grow his tail back or something?!" Goku took off towards the beast, Gohan rushing after him.

The two saiyans flew in front of the Ape, waving their arms to get its attention. "Vegeta?! Is that you?!"

The Ape roared, looked at the two then turned away, frowning and crossing its arms. It grumbled and sat down.

The father-son duo looked in surprise before gohan flew back in front of the Ape muzzle. "Uh.. L-Lisa? Is… is that you?"

"Lisa's human! She doesn't even have a tail!" Goku shouted at Gohan, trying to wave for Gohan to get away from the apparently pouting Ape.

The ape huffed and looked at the ground. Gohan's eyes widened as the ape poked at the ground, grumbling as if trying to make an excuse.

' _Don't freaking ask, alright? I don't even know what happened!"_ Lisa's voice echoed in both males' heads. The ape looked up at Gohan and stuck its tongue out at him.

Both males are stunned into surprised awe before Gohan bursts into laughter, Lisa the Ape swatting at him, looking as guilty as her Great Ape face would let her.


	4. Changing Species and Disapointment

The boys decided, since her rampage had ended before anything dangerous had happened, to wait until dawn for Lisa to change back. Goku had flown back to the house when they heard Chi-Chi start yelling about a monster to explain, while Gohan tried to get what had happened out of Lisa.

' _I was trying to do a little work on my own so we didn't take forever trying to get me in the air.'_ She grumbled guiltily. ' _I thought I could make_ some _progress by myself, then I looked up and, next thing I know, I'm fifty something feet tall and trying to not step on trees and animals.'_ She whined and rubbed her muzzle. ' _This is all really weird..'_

"We could cut off your tail." Gohan offered and she shook her head.

' _I'd really rather not. I more or less can control myself like this so this might come in handy or something. 'Sides this is… kinda cool I guess. I mean, I'm stronger like this than I thought I could get so quick.'_ She winced as the sun came out, holding an arm over her face to block the rays.

She squeaked as her body shrunk and the fur started to vanish, trying desperately to cover her body. Gohan covered his eyes and looked away, blushing sheepishly.

"DAD, BRING A BLANKET!" Gohan shouted as he quickly landed nearby and offered Lisa the top of his pjs.

"No, it's okay, I got it, hang on!" Lisa sat up with her legs pulled close. She held up her hand and snapped. A poof sounded and, when Gohan risked a peek, Lisa was standing up, wearing a Gi not that much unlike his father's and dusting herself off.

"Okay, now I feel a thousand times cooler. I should have done this a while ago." Lisa was grinning and looking the outfit over. Gohan gaped in surprise at her as Goku landed, holding a quilt.

"Why did I need to bring this?" The only adult in the vicinity asked before he spotted Lisa's change of wardrobe. "Hey that's looks like mine! Where'd you get it?"

Lisa grinned and patted her sides. "I _did_ tell you guys I'm a demigod, right? I can shapeshift, why is making new clothes so surprising?" She giggled and hopped once and continued admiring the slightly baggy outfit.

Both males blinked in surprise as Lisa continued looking herself over.

"Wait… is.. there other stuff you can do?" Gohan asked. Lisa stopped spinning and looked at him curiously.

"Well… probably." She crossed her arms and tapped her chin, when a tail appeared in their view and swayed around. "I mean, I haven't really thought it over very much, but I guess I do have the whole traveling between dimensions thing too." She stopped and glanced where both boys were staring.

She yelped and hopped back in surprise. "W-wait, is this my.." She gasped and spun around, trying to get a better look at the tail, looking much like a dog trying to catch its own tail. "Is that my tail? Wait, does that make me a Saiyan? I wonder if I can cheat to get Super Saiyan like I got the other form! That'd be cool! Probably not gonna happen, but it'd still be cool!" She stopped spinning like a top and looked up at where both boys were gaping at her now. Her face turned red and she smiled embarrassedly. "Uh… hehe… whoops."

\- a few minutes later-

"Well, it's not like I intentionally grew the thing." Lisa told Chi-Chi while they sat at the kitchen table, the boys eating breakfast at their usual speed. "It just kind of happened."

"Well you turned into a hedgehog in the last world you were in, right?" Gohan piped in, his mouth still full. Chi-Chi shot the boy a glare as Lisa shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I became a species that fit in with the rest of the world. I became a species that was common and one that would give me a better advantage to survive. But Saiyans aren't exactly common. If I remember correctly, you told me that Goku and that guy Vegeta are the last full blooded Saiyans left and you're the only half-blood. It'd be more likely that I stay human, but I guess the guys had their reasons." She said, looking at Gohan, who nodded in response, too busy fending his father off from his food to verbally reply.

"What guys?" Goku asked before swallowing a huge mouthful. "The people that sent you here?"

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, the god of the multiverse and stuff. They're the guys who regulate inter-dimensional interactions and decide when I or my sister get thrown into what world. And the big guy, the one who runs the whole thing, is the one who gave me the powers I originally had in the first place."

"Maybe he has his reasons, but this might actually be useful to us in the long run." Goku says, leaning back in his chair. "You can get stronger way faster than before and, if you do get Super Saiyan, it'll make you even stronger."

Lisa grinned and jumped to her feet. "Then what the heck are we waiting for?! The faster I figure out flying, the sooner we can get to getting both of us to Super Saiyan!" Gohan's eyes widened when he realized she meant him as well.

"You really think we'll both get it?" Gohan gasped, jumping up as well.

"Of course! You're a freaking prodigy and I'm a freaking god! We're gonna be the best team ever!" Lisa laughed. "Now let's go!" The two grinned and hurried outside, Lisa whooping excitedly.

"You better make sure they don't hurt themselves." Chi-Chi said to her husband as she started to clear the table.

"...Hey Chi?"

"Yes Goku?"

"Did… did we adopt Lisa?" Chi-Chi stopped what she was doing and looked over at Goku who was looking back at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she lives with us and she's still a kid so she can't really be on her own, right?"

"I..suppose not." Chi-Chi frowned thoughtfully as she started to wash the dishes. "I mean, she does have her own family where she's from. She's mentioned a sister several times."

"What if she's only got a sister? She's never said anything about parents or anyone else besides the people in the other world she was in." Chi-Chi sighed and thought about what her husband was saying. Lisa hadn't once mentioned anyone who could be a parent or guardian, or even anything else of her home world.

"Well, before we start assuming things, ask Lisa about that. She seems like someone with a good family so I don't think we need to worry so much." Goku sighed and nodded.

Chi-Chi was right once again. He was jumping to conclusions. He smiled at his wife, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried out to find Gohan and Lisa floating around the backyard.

"What took ya so long old man?" Lisa teased, giggling. She had somehow managed to get a few feet in the air, roughly as high as Goku was tall from her estimate, without panicking and she and Gohan had been practicing in-air evasion techniques by playing a game she had described as "stop-motion ninja".

Goku whistled. "Just talking. You two've made some progress out here, huh?"

Gohan grinned and nodded. Lisa grinned cheekily and karate chopped Gohan's arm, which he moved just before she hit him.

Lisa pouted and glared at Gohan, who smiled even more cheekily before trying to elbow her in the face. She ducked and pointed a jab at his side, which somehow hit him, making the boy yelp and jump back. "Hey!"

"I win!" Lisa cheered, laughing.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked, floating up to the two curiously.

"We're playing this game from Lisa world." Gohan responded, rubbing his side.

"Yup. You get to make one move during your turn to try and hit the other person. They can avoid it, but it can't be too soon. Like if I were to start to move and Gohan moved his arm before I was close, then I'd automatically win. But since I jabbed him-"

"Unfairly." he shot, pouting.

"-I still win." Lisa grinned proudly. Goku laughed.

"Alright, well, let's see if you can fly all the way to the clearing."

"I'll race you there!" She said excitedly, already starting to float in that direction.

"You are so on!" Gohan shouted and flew after her. Lisa squealed and flew towards the field. Goku grinned and flew after the two, staying behind and enjoying the fact they both seemed to be enjoying the day already.

-a few weeks later-

Since the Great Ape incident, Lisa had more-or-less been forbidden to go out at night by Chi-Chi, who didn't want their house to be accidentally destroyed. But she had made great strides in training since.

Unfortunately, she then hit a block.

Lisa wheezed as she stumbled back, her legs shaking. Gohan and Piccolo were sparring nearby and Goku was waiting for her to retaliate. She hadn't made much, if any, progress for the past few days and she was getting irritated by it.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Goku shouted.

"I'm trying!" she snapped, flaring up her aura and flying forward as fast as she could, pulling back an arm to punch her mentor.

He moved to avoid the punch, only for her to throw her foot up and kick him in the chest. He winced, taking the hit and threw his own punch, hitting the girl square in the face and sending her flying, crashing into the dirt and rolling. She got up with a cough, wincing at the reddening of her face from the pain. Lisa could feel her whole body trembling from pain and how angry she was getting with herself.

"Where's all that strength you were going on about earlier?!" Goku shouted.

"I've given it all I've fucking got!" She shouted back, squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't give it anything more! I… I've got nothing left! I'm as far as I go, god dammit!"

"That isn't true-"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" She snapped. "I know my goddamn limits and this is it!"

By now, her outbreak had gotten both Piccolo and Gohan's attention, and stunned Goku, who the whole thing was directed at.

"I've given all I've got to give and I can't! I just can't give it anymore!" She dropped to her hands and knees, body shaking with sobs now. "I can't… there's just nothing left…"

Goku frowned, walked over to where she was and knelt down. "That's not true."

"And how would you know!" She looked up at him angrily, tears rolling down her face. "Everyone I've ever known growing up always underestimated me and you're the only person who **over** estimates me!" She shouted, shaking her head. She sat back and buried her face in her hands. "Why can't you just be like everyone else! Why do you have to be the one to be different?!"

Goku, who didn't really know how to respond, patted her shoulder. He was even more surprised when she nearly threw herself forward and sobbed on his chest, weakly beating on his chest with her fists.

"Why, why, why!" She demanded, sobbing harder. "Why do you have to be the one that has to be different! Why can't you be like everyone else and think I'm a piece of shit!"

Goku pulled her into a hug, Gohan landing just in time to hear the last bit. Lisa sobbed and gripped Goku's shirt, shaking her head.

-at dinner that night-

It was quiet and a bit tense as they ate, Gohan looking between his father and Lisa, neither speaking or even looking at each other. Lisa had her head down and she ate slowly, Goku eating at a semi-normal pace, but focusing rather intensely on his food.

Gohan had told his mother what had happened, so she kept from butting into the situation. It seemed more like something the two should deal with on their own.

"I'm done." Lisa said quietly, setting her fork down. She picked up her dishes and took them to the sink. Gohan and Chi-Chi traded frowns before looking at Goku. The man hadn't set his food down, but looked up, watching as the teen walked to the stairs. She quietly made her way upstairs and the three sat in silence until they heard a door shut.

"I.. think I'm done too.." Gohan said at the look his mother aimed at him. The boy put his own dishes away and hurried up to his room.

Gohan sighed as he walked down the hall, overhearing his mother's voice as she was probably telling his father to deal with Lisa when they went to train tomorrow. He peeked inside the room they'd dubbed Lisa's to see her hunched over the small desk he had no idea got in there, either writing or drawing something.

"Lisa?" She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Gohan. Need something?" He opened the door, stepped inside, and shut the door.

"Do you wanna talk about… earlier? It seemed things got a little… outta hand..."

Lisa sighed and turned back to her desk. "I've been going at this as best I can Gohan. I'm not cut out for being a fighter, I… I don't really have it in me to willingly hurt someone. Hell, I don't know if I ever considered having to defend myself. I'm surprised I've gotten as far as I have without hitting the ceiling but now I have and there's nothing left for me to reach for."

"I don't believe that for a second." Gohan crossed his arms, trying to be more like his mother for a moment. "Anyone has potential to break their limits. I think you just need to keep going at it and you'll break that limit. Maybe it'll be what turns you into a Super Saiyan."

Lisa looked back at him and gave a small smile. "You think?"

He grinned, happy to have gotten through to her. "Yeah. If you want, I can spar with you instead of Dad tomorrow."

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I.. think it'd do us both some good."

Gohan grinned then peeked over her shoulder. "So what are doing in here anyways?"

She smiled and held up the notebook she'd been writing in. "I've been keeping a bit of a diary so, when I get home, I can tell the others about what I've seen and done and so I don't forget about this someday."

Gohan read a short passage, entailing what had happened earlier between her and his father. He had to admit, it was rather well detailed and he had to admire how well written it was, sounding almost like a story he might read for fun.

"You're really good."

She chuckled, turning slightly pink. "You think? I mean, I'm no author-"

"Well you're still really good. It seems like something from one of the books mom has on literature."

Lisa pouted, still half-smiling. "Now that just makes it sound boring."

Gohan laughed and Lisa followed suit not long after.

"You know, I kinda always wanted to have a little brother." She grinned and ruffled Gohan's hair. He chuckled and pushed her arm away.

"Well, I think of you as sister, I guess."

"Good, cause that's what I was aiming for." They both laughed, jokingly pushing each other's face with the palms of their hands.

Goku had retired to his room for the night, Chi-Chi staying downstairs to clean up some other things and leave him with his thoughts. He could hear the kids in the next room over joking and laughing. He was glad for Gohan to have some form of a sibling figure and someone he could be friends with that he could also spar with. Lisa was a good change for his family, Goku decided.

He just hoped they were a good change for her.


End file.
